


American Heartbreak

by JadeeM



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: HE, M/M, 分手炮, 瓦肯习俗, 藕断丝连
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: 分手之后还是床友。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 元旦贺文+无料尝试~  
> 祝小鸡年大家也能如愿以偿。  
> 也谢谢帮我一次次捉虫的可爱的粑比曦曦阿娜达……我完全像瞎了一样看不出QAQ

  
播音设备在播放着经典的圣诞老歌，McCoy有些烦闷地跟着哼唱那首古早曲调。Jim在他身边喝下属于今夜的第三杯Romulan Ale，曲颈瓶口滴落的荧蓝色酒液滑落Jim的下巴，由滚动的喉结隐没至衣领之下。

  
“Damn it Jim!” McCoy扭头，烦躁地低吼并且夺走好友手中的玻璃器皿，“作为你的医疗官，你不被允许再继续喝下去了！”它被重重地按在实木桌面，“你不可以用伤害自己来惩罚别人。别像个婴儿。”

  
“Bones——别大惊小怪，我只是想找点乐——乐子！你知道？”Jim咧开一个绝对“Jim”式的微笑，“我已经失去它……呃……四年？五年？老天我真怀念这种感觉。”

  
McCoy皱眉。他的朋友重新朝有酒精的方向摸索并且喃喃自语，“……只有你和我，以及很多很多——很多姑娘。”

  
“该死，别对我说这些，”McCoy终于打断了Jim的话，“我不是你需要用这种表演来搪塞我的那类人。”他搬了张椅子在Jim身边坐好，“是的，只有你和我，我可以陪你喝一个晚上，以及离岸假的每一个晚上，只要你想。但是Jim，该死的，你需要从这上面振作起来。”回答他的是Jim紧闭双眼一饮而尽的动作。

  
Jim茫然地盯着手中空无一物的器皿，颤抖地、深深地吸了几口气。当McCoy提起“那个”之后，他的血液在一瞬间凝固了。彻骨的约克郡寒流从那个并不存在的酒吧墙壁缝隙中刮了进来，“就……别说这个，”Jim低声嘟囔，想要喝更多滚烫的液体，“只要和我一起喝酒就好。”

  
“好的。好的。”McCoy嘟囔着，朝不远处的Travi酒保打了个响指，重新换上了安全无害的Aldebaran Ale。

  
“把这……该死的……Dr.Pepper拿开！”Jim不满地嚷嚷，“它让我……打喷嚏。”

  
McCoy翻了个白眼，“别那么戏剧化，如果你非要喝酒，你今晚只能在我的看管下喝这种。”

  
Jim盯着酒杯，“……是的。”然后他将杯子里的一切深棕色液体一饮而尽，因为这让想起那个家伙的……该死的……眼睛……

 

* * *

  
Spock深棕色的眼睛凝望Jim的时候，Jim以为自己仍在被爱着，“舰长，有一件事——非常遗憾，我不得不向你阐述。我希望你能够为此预留一定的时间。”

  
早应该在他开口之前，Jim理应能够从对方刻意生疏的话中猜到某些端倪——但对方是个瓦肯人，Jim总习惯为对方的习俗开脱。而Jim能想到的只有拉住Spock的手，一如既往地安抚他，然后又是一个不祥的征兆，瓦肯人将手错开了。

  
“发生了什么事？”Jim缓慢地皱起眉毛。

  
Spock就这样看着Jim，一瞬间从未在瓦肯身上流露出的感情爆发出来，在那双深棕色的眼睛里，Jim看到过多数时候的波澜无惊，还有极少数的、以一种喷薄的状态爆发出来的愤怒、欲望、爱意……而在那个瞬间，那些都无法与记忆中的一一对应。Jim眯起眼睛，小心翼翼地在自己的椅子上寻找一个最舒适的位置。

  
他朝Spock摆出了他的防御型的姿势。他甚至为此而替自己感到羞耻。

  
“正如你之前所知，另一个，我的另一个个体，Spock大使去逝了。”

  
“是的……”深吸了一口气，Jim感到一股熟悉的悲伤再度侵袭了自己，他与另一个Spock个体曾经保持着密切的交流，当他们接收到这个噩耗之后，Jim曾为此而消沉了一段时间，但他必须在Spock面前保持积极的心态，因为他知道Spock被掩藏的内心里与他同悲甚至更甚。

  
Jim攥紧摆放在大腿两侧的手掌，这个他们一直避而不谈的问题如今终于浮出水面，“Spock……”

  
“对此我作出了一个决定。”Spock缓慢地闭上眼睛，然后再度睁开，那些外露的情绪被该死的瓦肯基因完美地掩盖了，“我将继承Spock大使的事业。”

  
“这他妈是什么意思？”Jim全身绷紧，然后是颤栗，一阵阵无法抑制的颤栗。

  
Spock任由自己的手掌缓慢地按在Jim的肩膀上，然后又移开，Jim第一次如此清晰的意识到，这也许将是他们最后一次带有私人意味的触碰。

  
“意思是——”

 

* * *

  
“是的啦，他甩了我，”Jim的声音像是闷在了古老厚重的太空服中，“在大概三个月前。因为所谓的什么回他的新瓦肯‘繁衍后代’？好像他第一天知道我无法给他带来子嗣似的。”  
“……三……三个月？！”McCoy猛地站起身紧握成拳，“那个婊……”他猛地住口，这才想到他并不能真的冲上去揍翻那个比他力量大了三倍有余的瓦肯混蛋。他甩动手腕重新坐回吧台前担忧地看向自己的朋友。

  
Jim勉强咧开一个微笑，“很搞笑是吧？”

  
“可是……该死的！”McCoy低吼，“我以为只是这几天的事，在此之前我还见到你们……船员还见到你们……”

  
“你真——纯情！”Jim摇摇头，“是的是的，我知道你们见到了我和他厮混在一起，但那是……那只是……”

  
“那个操蛋的该死的大地精！他在占你便宜！”

  
Jim把脑袋枕在叠交的手臂上，“Bones，那只是一次分手炮而已……好吧，或者说是……四次？随便好了。反正现在它们都没有了。”

  
“Damn Jimbo……什么是操蛋的分手炮？”

  
“哈，别告诉我你没听过‘分手炮’定律。”

  
“如果不是我的耳朵有问题，是的，我确实该死地想见识一下。

 

* * *

  
“我去你舱房收拾我的东西，然后我们必须来一发。”Jim说话的时候双手抱胸倚靠在浴室门前，腰部线条赤裸裸地呈现在瓦肯人眼前。

  
“Kirk舰长，请问？”

  
Jim满不在乎地摆手，“这属于我们地球人的社交，懂吗？假设你想问的是这个。”Jim心虚地看了对方一眼，趁瓦肯人沉默的间隙自顾自地继续说起来，“然后我拿漏了一件衣服或者别的什么东西，你替我送回我的舱房，我们将会发生第二炮；过一段时间我们在酒吧相遇，bang！第三炮；我假装怀孕来找你，第四炮；而你将会假装STD，然后，嗒哒——”

  
“舰长，”Spock微微眯起眼睛，打断了Jim的长篇大论。“你所阐述的社交范畴并不适合我们，鉴于你并不会怀孕，而我们的性行为都会以极为安全的方式进行的。”

  
Jim窒住呼吸，因为Spock在说话的时候逐渐走近，上帝——Jim颤栗地吸气，属于Spock的味道灌入鼻腔。那是距离他们提出“和平”分手后第三天，Jim没有嗅着Spock入睡。“关于那个，我们可以稍后再说……我指的稍后，意思是……”

  
Jim的脸颊被Spock的指尖触碰，两人像是被烫伤了一般同时倒抽了一口气。

  
“接受建议。”

  
这是Spock保持理智地对Jim所说的最后一句话。

 

* * *

  
“很激烈的……性爱，很多，很多，很多……”Jim呼吸急促地回忆，“但那并不代表什么……Bones……那不代表任何……”

  
McCoy直勾勾地盯着自己面前的酒杯，他想要抓住Jim的衣领大吼“闭嘴”亦或是用三滴warp core breach让自己在一瞬间不省人事。但最终这位朋友只选择了叹气。

  
“该死……也只有你，小鬼。”McCoy赶在完全醉酒的Jim再次开口之前猛地喝尽了杯中的液体。因为这是他唯一能做的。

 

* * *

  
第二次发生在浴室。由Spock发起的，与分手一样毫无预兆。

  
Spock将他的舰长钉在浴室门上，肿胀湿滑的性器缓慢地埋入。Jim被固定，手腕被瓦肯人用力捏紧，毫不意外地，这场情事之后Jim的皮肤上会留下红色的指状淤青，而他所指的并不仅仅是手腕部位。

  
早些时候，Spock突然踏入了舰长与指挥官舱房之间那个共用的浴室，Jim这才想到他们共同设置的进入许可权限仍未更改。他全身浸没在冰凉的水柱之中，惊愕之际甚至忘了遮蔽。  
Spock将手中黄色的舰长制服叠在放置衣服的架子上，“我……”他鼻翼翕动，Jim不禁在想对方是否能嗅到自己身上橙花香波的味道。

  
“我来归还你的衣物，Miss. Rand将它归置到我的衣物中了。”Jim又想到他没有和Janice知会他和Spock之间关系破裂的消息，同时他难以确信自己是否说得出口。

  
“……谢谢？”Jim眨眨眼睛挤掉睫毛上的泡沫。

  
“不必客气，Kirk舰长。”Spock直视Jim的身体，赤裸的目光使得Jim的身体一阵发烫。他开始不太确定以含蓄内敛著称的瓦肯人——Spock，他的前男友，站在他面前究竟意味着什么。

  
喉结缓慢地滚动了一下，Jim听到Spock的语气变得低沉沙哑，“舰长，根据你之前所说的社交范式……”

  
水花飞溅——

  
Jim一把抓住对方的衣袖，水珠浸入Spock的袖口逐渐冰冷，Spock发出嘶嘶的喘息声，像是再也无法忍受。

  
“是的，我知道。是的。Spock。”他几乎是迫不及待地伸出双手搂住Spock的脖子。而Spock，Spock的手掌将Jim拉得更近，然后指尖用一种从未有过的急切蹭过Jim的嘴唇。两个人几乎是同时紧贴在一起颤栗起来。

  
已经过去多少天了？Jim无法忘记，在舰桥上，每一次的目光接触都粗糙而火辣。Jim不得不在舰长椅上变换姿势，用更多的文书工作淹没自己。而Spock，在五年的共同生活里，Jim竟已经熟知Spock到他的每一丝表情变化——哪一种代表着性奋。是的，他都知道。

  
Jim半垂着眼睛，嘴巴微张。呼出的微弱气息扫过Spock的下唇，当Spock终于打破长久的拥抱转而撕咬Jim的嘴唇的时候，Jim一边痛呼一边迫不及待地将双手伸入Spock的衣服之中。“已经湿了……”Jim煽情地描述，挺身贴近他的大副，将他弄得更湿。

  
Spock发出一声含混的呻吟，像是两个究极接近的粒子终于被外力冲撞着触碰到一起，像是能量在一瞬间迸发，像是炽白的火光将一切燃烧殆尽。他手肘向后伸直到他紧紧抓住了Jim按在他后腰的冰凉的双手，十指缓慢地插入人类手指的间隙，Jim颤抖地退后，Spock接吻中一点点向前。“噢……”最终Jim被按在冰凉的浴室墙壁上，Spock的身体挤进他的双腿寻找更热情的贴合，“Spock……”Jim溢出一声甜腻的低呼，中断了亲吻。

  
“Huh？”Spock的额头紧贴着对方的。Jim的眼睛像是某首古老的英国摇滚，当他们凑得非常接近却不闭上眼睛的时候，Jim就会忍不住幻想对方的眼里还留着对他温柔的爱意，同时他也会想，是否Spock也在他的眼里寻找一样的答案。

  
这个片段没能持续太久，Jim在被看穿前合拢双眼，“衣服。”完全被水流沾湿的衣服紧贴在瓦肯人趋于完美的身体上，紧绷的欲望凸显在两人眼前。Jim因为欲望而颤栗。在分开双手的瞬间，Jim听到Spock发出了一声绝对不满的低吼。

  
Spock让他们纠缠着彼此，与此同时以一种绝对不可思议的速度使自己变得赤裸。Jim的脑袋靠在瓦肯人宽阔的肩膀上，握住对方勃起的方式就像那独属于他自己，他熟悉地刺激着瓦肯人独特的生理器官，食指在美妙的双脊之间前后蹭动。湿黏透明的液体在Jim的挤压下喷出，Jim用手拢住，向上涂满整根性器。“该死的你还是那么……大。”事实上那比Jim所有记忆中的都坚挺肿胀，那看起来几乎都到了疼痛的地步。

  
“Jim……”Spock呼吸急促，还没在Jim的脖子上吮上第一颗吻痕就已经开始急不可耐地操入Jim的手掌。

  
Jim没有让Spock沉浸太久，因为他也到了忍耐的极限，Spock像是读心一般伸出援手，Jim被快感击中，当他的阴茎被瓦肯人敏感的手指握住，当他的阴茎被并拢地靠着瓦肯人的阴茎，当Spock一下又一下地用身体挤压他并且飞快地抽动他们叠在一起的双手。Jim听到自己不断地尖叫着上帝，以及更多上帝，以及Spock。噢是的，Spock，就是那里，Spock，Spock，Spock，Spock……

  
第一次距离第二次真的太久了。Jim计算着自己多久没有发泄过，而Spock又有多久没发泄过。Spock替他们调高了水温，旖旎的水流——而不是声波将那些黏腻在身上的证据缓慢地清洗干净。高潮也逐渐冷了下来，Spock将他捞出来，看上去比一开始的时候还要紧绷。Jim差点没接住他递上来的毛巾。

  
Jim深吸了一口气，有些话他必须先说出口——总有一个人要开口说出这句经典的套话，而Jim替他们率先做了决定。“听着，这只是一次分手炮而已……操……你懂的？我们都不需要定义什么，不去贴标签？可以吗？”

  
Jim替自己围上毛巾，他第一次感觉浴室的灯光过分地晃眼了。Spock站在原地，仿佛经过了永恒的时间后才缓慢地开口，“我对地球人仍未能有详细的了解。”  
“所以？”

  
Spock近乎黝黑的眼睛锁定了站在门框前的Jim，“所以，我需要你具体阐明，你所说的‘解除情侣关系后的五次性交’范式，它的量度标准究竟取决于场景的更换还是高潮次数亦或是其它？”

  
一阵烈焰燃烧过Jim的身体。“操……你这个混蛋。”瓦肯人确实是一群道貌岸然的混蛋，Jim对此束手无策。毛巾滑落地面，Jim煽情地背靠冰凉的浴室门，朝再次勃起的瓦肯人招手，“过来。”

  
Spock走到他面前，两个人几乎不能更加接近——几乎，这就是他们即将要追求的事。而这次，Spock直接罩住舰长的臀部，向上抬起了他的双腿架在手臂上。  
背脊猛地撞在门上，Jim沙哑地呻吟了一声。

 

* * *

  
Jim对McCoy几乎无话不谈，仅仅是几杯啤酒下肚后，Jim就会瞬间变成“缄口不言”的反面，所幸宿醉带来的晕眩与头痛足以让Jim忘记每一个丢脸的瞬间。总而言之，McCoy所知道的要比Jim以为的多得多。

  
其中就包括了Spock。该死。Spock。

  
早在Jim对McCoy吞吞吐吐地坦白他和Spock在一起之前，McCoy就已经预料到他们之间一定会发生什么。是啊，Jim和Spock，该死，McCoy和其他船员亲眼目睹了他们迅速为彼此沦陷，看着Spock在理智与欲望中挣扎直到放弃般的地将Jim揽入怀中，那几乎让每个目击者心疼地微笑起来。

  
McCoy衷心地希望他们能够有个好结局。并不是说他对瓦肯人有什么偏见，只不过他以为Jim才是不稳定的那个。

  
而现在，Jim在McCoy身边不断尝试将自己灌醉，McCoy深深地叹了口气，曾经担心Spock会是受伤的那个的想法是多么的荒谬。

  
“伙计，我需要去一趟洗手间……”Jim摇摇晃晃地站起来，揉了揉通红地眼睛，McCoy发现自己除了担心也做不了其它。

 

* * *

  
第三次就发生在酒吧洗手间，当Jim在分手后第一次答应了名为Kora的Andoria小妞的邀请。

  
他和Spock在一起的时候，他们确实会玩一些约定俗成的“游戏”。大多数是某个象限空间站的酒吧里，Jim被搭讪而Spock扮演那个嫉妒的情人的角色，然后他们会在洗手间干起来。非常、激烈地、大干特干。

  
几乎每一次Jim都昏迷着被抱回宿处。不过与丢脸比起来，致命的快感让Jim每一次都甘之如饴。只是现在，一切都不一样了。

  
他被Kora灌下了过多的烈性酒精——几乎到了违法的地步。随后他把Kora扯进洗手间。漂亮的外星女人跪在地板上，当她用自己的脸颊富有技巧地磨蹭Jim的腿根的时候，Jim用手触碰着Kora头顶淡蓝色的调皮的触角。

  
Kora亲昵地抬眼看向Jim，“我们有多久没见过了？”

  
“嗯……”大概自从Jim与Spock在一起之后，Jim缓慢地计算，一边懒洋洋地拉开自己的皮带，仅仅是为了证明脑子里的警示对自己毫无影响。

  
然后是拉链下滑的声音。“我的乖女孩……”Jim呻吟一声，身体开始热了起来，“让我看看这五年你都学会了什么。”

  
Kora咯咯直笑，“你必须为此保持期待。”她的双手滑上Jim结实紧绷的下腹又缓慢下移，手指勾住Jim的裤子一点一点向下扯。

  
“我会的。”Jim向前挺胯，一下，两下，充血的性器被包裹住，“是的……”他抚摸Kora的脸颊，“就是这样，噢，操，你可真……棒。”

  
门被推开的时候，Kora正抬起Jim的阴茎，丰厚的嘴唇啄吻在Jim的阴囊上。Jim模糊地笑了起来，接下来——

  
Kora几乎在瞬间被扯离了Jim，被惊吓到的女人似乎在努力争执什么，可另一边，突然出现的瓦肯人并未将她看在眼里。相反地，他径直蹲在她之前所在的位置，毫不犹豫地将Jim外露的性器一吞到底。

  
“Spock！”Jim大叫着，双手抱住Spock的脑袋，条件反射地将他按得更深，与刚才懒洋洋的快意完全不同，Jim不断快速地向前冲刺，他一次次呼唤着Spock，将自己的勃起挤压瓦肯人的喉咙。

  
Spock平静得可怕，他将Jim的所有情绪与欲望一并承受住。Kora一点点退后，她想起关于Kirk舰长和他的瓦肯大副的那些传闻，曾经她拒绝相信直到她亲眼所见。当她飞快离开的时候，她终于将自己定义为这对情侣感情上的某种调剂。

  
Ewww，那可真伤人。

 

* * *

  
McCoy在十分钟之后站起身。他推开木制的围栏走入洗手间，Jim并不在里面。他又走出来，在酒吧的每一个角落搜寻，最终他在两个Orion姑娘中间找到了完全迷醉在她们信息素里的Jim。

  
“Bon——————es！”Jim兴高采烈地大叫，呈现出与刚才完全不一样的神采。McCoy在那个瞬间陷入了一种两难的境地，是否应该将Jim拉离这种麻痹自己的美女陷阱。但最后他还是放弃了这个想法。

  
“好好对待我的朋友。”McCoy对女士们低声说道，“他刚经历了一场糟糕的分手。”

  
她们面面相觑随后一同发出娇柔的笑声，其中一位攀上Jim的肩膀，散发着荷尔蒙的淡绿色肌肤紧贴着Jim的，“放心吧先生，我会照顾好你的朋友的，让他即使在深寒太空仍对我恋恋不忘。”

  
Jim发出一声不耐烦的哼声，还没等对方说完就拉扯其长发然后嘴唇和她纠结在一起。McCoy紧锁眉头，“好吧……如果非要选择的话，总比喝死自己好。”

  
他正想转身离开，另一位Orion随即缠了上来。“嘿，听你的朋友说，你是位医生？”

  
McCoy瞪大眼睛，在心底数到三之后，他缓慢地牵住漂亮女人的手，“哼，是啊。说起来，你也该说点你的信息才算公平。”

 

* * *

  
Matha缓慢地梳理着Jim的头发，Jim枕在她的大腿上昏昏欲睡。他确实是累了。在太空高压的不间断工作，还有Spock。这一系列狗屁事压得他快喘不过气来了。

  
“It's okay，如果你想要睡过去。”Matha的微笑在昏暗的酒吧里如此动人，“虽然这是我第一次和男人调情最后却变成……我们现在这样。朋友？”

  
Jim撅起嘴巴，“别说的这么煽情。”

  
“多愁善感的Kirk舰长，”Matha摇头，“你可以继续和我说关于你的大副的故事。我不介意。偶尔在晚上不做任何事感觉也不错。”

  
“你还想知道什么？”

  
“那要看你想说什么。”

  
Jim叹了口气，他的手指摸过自己脸上那些所谓“心灵融合点”，“……他链接了我，曾经，链接了我。”

 

* * *

  
酒吧事件之后将近三个星期的离岸假恰好帮助Jim躲开了Spock。McCoy要照顾他的女儿，是以Jim并没有找借口让Bones留下来陪他。这样也好，他也许并不想听Bones拖长声音说“怎么，那个瓦肯大地精终于不陪你了”？

  
Jim回到了他的河滨镇老家。他的继父Frank去世后留下一幢木屋。Jim的母亲将它给了Jim，毕竟她比Jim对那里更没留恋。但Jim又能去哪里呢？他坐在记忆里的酒馆里点一份牛骨套餐，不知不觉，他已经到了他父亲去世的年纪，而他仍然和一个死人一样什么都没有。

  
也许他已经到了能够感受到累的年龄了。

  
连续几天的修缮工作让Jim暂时忘记了Spock，直到Spock亲自找上门。

  
“Spock？你怎么知道我在这里？”

  
Spock的脸色即便用瓦肯人的定义来说也苍白得糟糕，冷汗不断从他的头上滑落下来，他看上去风尘仆仆，以及非常狼狈。Jim立刻压下所有疑问移开身体让Spock进来，“发生了什么事？”Jim关切地问。

  
“有件事，”Spock终于开口，“关于我和T'Pring的链接。”就在Jim的家里，坐在他的沙发上，这样直截了当地宣布，他和另一个瓦肯女人的链接。

  
说真的，让一个瓦肯人不那么残忍就真的那么难吗？

  
Jim忍住了不朝Spock泼茶的冲动，而是将那杯沏好的热茶放到Spock面前，“我看过你辞去职务的文书报告了，我已经批准并且转交给Tuck上将……”

  
“我即将要说的不是这个，Kirk舰长。”Spock打断Jim的话，“假设你仍然记得，我在年幼的时候曾和一名叫做T'Pring的瓦肯女性链接过，后来因为种种原因，我们打破了那个链接。”  
Jim双手捧着茶杯坐在Spock对面，“……这和你来找我有什么关系？”

  
“……你还是一如既往的没有耐心。”Spock挑眉，这种熟稔的语气让Jim的内心一阵刺痛。

  
“继续，指挥官。”

  
Spock看了他一眼然后继续开口，“在我之后，她曾和一位名为Stonn的瓦肯男性建立了伴侣链接。令人遗憾的是，在那场可怕的摧毁中Stonn没能幸免于难。我们双方的家族决议T'Pring与我即将修复之前的链接。她将成为我法律意义上的妻子。”

  
“啊……”Jim的大脑一片空白，直到指尖陷入掌心的疼痛将他勉强唤醒，“呃……恭喜你？我猜？”他轻声说道。

  
Spock看上去非常疑惑，显然他不明白Jim为什么要说“恭喜”，这也就意味着他更不明白Jim所说的“恭喜”背后意味着什么。他在提出疑问和继续叙述下去之间选择了后者，“但是当我与T'Pring相见，我们两个却因为你的存在而无法进行表层链接。”

  
“见鬼的那是什么操蛋的意思？”Jim问道，“我的存在？该死，Spock，我和你两个月前就分手了。”

  
“68天7小时。”Spock补充道，“Jim，我想我还欠你一句抱歉。”

  
“……为什么？”Jim的大脑尖叫起来，他应该做一件早就该做的事，让Spock滚蛋，从他的生活、内心、脑海里全都滚出去。

  
但如同之前的每一次一样，Jim只是安静地看着Spock，让Spock一次比一次更加伤害自己。

  
Spock看向Jim，“我未曾考虑到这一点，关于我和你的链接。我不知道它于何时形成，但它已然存在，我们必须要做的就是解除它。”

  
“什么？”

  
“一个链接。”又来了。多少次当Jim犯了一些小错误，他的大副就会用这种眼神看着自己。那眼神让Jim觉得自己在Spock眼里非常……可爱。

  
操。

  
操。

  
操蛋的瓦肯人。

  
Jim率先断开了接触的目光。“所以说，那些什么心灵感应之类的，你在我的脑子里？你随时都能感知我在想什么？”说到最后他的语调已经带上了一种愤怒的色彩。他的脸颊因为羞耻而涨红起来。

  
Spock皱眉，“你应该知道联邦法规禁止心灵感应者未经允许窥探他人的思绪，所以我的答案是‘没有’。我未曾发现我们的链接，因为瓦肯人有非常坚固的心灵屏障，故而我的思绪亦不会渗透到你的大脑之中。”

  
Jim无意识地抚摸自己的太阳穴，“所以你是来解除那个链接的？”那个见鬼的连他们都不知道存在过的链接。一股下意识地恐惧让他打了个寒颤。

  
Spock深深地凝视着Jim，直到Jim以为对方不会开口回应，“……是的。”Spock终于给出回答，“你不会感到疼痛，在此之后，你亦不会感到与之前有任何不同。”

  
Jim放下茶杯，“稍等片刻。”他快速走回卧室，因为再多一秒，他就会做出他们两个人都不愿意发生的事。

 

* * *

  
“因为我知道他在说谎，以及那个谎言，无论如何都太过伤人了。”Jim小声说道。

  
“噢……Jim……”

  
Jim将自己蜷缩在沙发上，早就不记得叫什么名字的Orion女孩怜爱地在他的额头上印上亲吻。他还记得，每一次追逐彼此目光的时候，每一次哪怕是再微小的触碰的时候，每一次他叫出“Spock”名字的时候，那些被Jim定义为“爱”的东西，那些被描述成被击中、被撕裂、被粉碎却又重组成一个全新的自己的东西。

  
然后Spock说，“停下来。”

  
Orion女孩的手指擦过Jim的眼角，“那个混蛋只是不爱你而已。不过还有很多人爱着你，或者即将会爱上你。”

  
Jim瑟缩了一下，“不，问题是他仍然爱我。”

 

* * *

  
从降下屏障到解除链接Spock只用了不到一秒钟。Jim大叫一声将Spock的手挥开，尖锐的疼痛瞬间消失了。Jim坐在沙发上急促地喘气。而Spock若有所思地盯着自己的手指一言不发。

  
“这就结束了？”Jim问道。

  
“这就结束了。”Spock回答。他们再次沉默，而Jim低垂着脑袋，他想到一瞬间从彼端汹涌而来的思绪，那些来自Spock的思绪。

  
瓦肯人率先站起身，“我非常感谢你的帮助。你的无私令我动容。”

  
Jim摇头，在Spock即将告辞的前一刻喊出声，“所以究竟是为什么？”

  
“舰长？”

  
决堤的感情倾泄而出，“我接受不了。这些——这些狗屎！我无法接受，假如你移情别恋了，很好! 我可以接受分手，但我能够看得出你的感情，就在刚才的那一瞬间。我无法弄明白你的想法！你不爱那个T'Pring，你对她没有丝毫感情，所以，告诉我，该死的究竟为什么？”

  
“……Jim，”Spock第一次直击Jim的质问，“我唯一能说的只有对不起。我承认，我对你仍然抱有感情，即使是再多的理智也无法将之消弭。但它必须封存在我的屏障之外。而我也不敢继续奢望你我之间的友谊。”

  
当Spock再次看向Jim的时候，Jim几乎以为这个瓦肯人即将哭泣。Jim想说他也一样，只不过瓦肯人有“心灵屏障”的保护，那使得Spock可以继续投入下一段关系，而地球人并没有。  
“第四次。”Jim唾弃自己的软弱，但他听到自己低声乞求着他的大副。

  
Spock猛地抓住Jim肩膀的动作吓到了Jim，“我……我不认为那对我们而言会是一个好主意。”

  
又是一个瓦肯人的谎言。“……最后一次？”Jim的眼眶渐渐红了。他在Spock的桎梏下剧烈地颤抖，而Spock的动作既像是想将他拉得更近又像是即将把他推离更远。“……我感觉该死的空洞。”像是什么东西死在了他的内里。

  
“Jim.”

  
低呼出对方的名字，Spock在Jim第一滴眼泪夺眶而出之前将它吻至嘴唇之间。

  
他们甚至没有坚持到走入房间。拉扯着彼此的衣物，将一切愤怒发泄在对方身上。Jim咬入Spock的皮肤，Spock的手掌暴虐地抓揉拍打着Jim的臀部。

  
Jim被粗暴地按在地毯上，Spock将一直以来的所有失控怪罪在Jim身上，他让Jim背对，然后像对待他独有的婊子一样不带任何怜惜地进入他，一次，又一次。

  
“噢Spock——那里，就是那里——”Jim双手抓住Spock的手臂，一边尖叫一边将泌出的眼泪蹭到上面，他在剧烈的晃动中亲吻Spock的手指，将它们含入口中吮吸。他想要无限延长这场性爱，即使它带给彼此的痛苦要远远大于快感。

  
他啃咬Spock的手指骨节，“……进入我，Spock，像以前一样进入我，就这一次。求你。”

  
“Jim……”Spock发出濒临窒息的呻吟，颤抖地渴望着想要进入Jim的心灵，那些自己之前从未见过的序列与色彩。他更加用力地操入Jim，全根拉出又再复整根没入。

  
“求你了Spock，你就要离开了，我们也许一辈子都不会再见面，Spock，你不想吗？告诉我你想要。”

  
“我……想要。”从瓦肯人咬紧的齿缝中传来嘶哑的声音，Spock的手指抚摸着Jim湿漉漉的脸，“我想要。”

  
“那就来拿走它。”Jim抬起臀部与Spock撞击在一起，“是的，它是你的，来拿走它。没有屏障，没有任何阻碍，拿走它。只要你想。”

  
“只要我想。”

  
瓦肯人的手指颤抖地触上Jim的心灵融合点。Jim呜咽地将自己献给了他的大副。

 

* * *

  
“听着，Jim，听我说，”Matha用力推了Jim一把，她深深地吸了口气，“你需要去找到他，然后阻止他用该死的瓦肯逻辑毁了你们。如果你们真的相爱的话，那就没有任何事物能够阻挡你们在一起。”

  
Jim缓慢地坐了起来，“我不能那样做。”

  
“就当是为了你们，就当是为了他，再给他一次机会！”

  
“你不明白，傻女孩，对你来说那只是一个伤感的爱情故事，你能够竭尽全力追求一个美好的结局，”Jim将脸埋进手掌，“但对现实世界来说，结束就意味着结束。”

  
“那对你们都不公平！这种错过真的让人很恼火！”

  
“本来就没有什么公平可言。”Jim说道，“……他已经回新瓦肯了，就在今天。”他抬起头，看到自己的手掌上深深浅浅的纹路，感到了从未有过的迷失。

  
Matha看着Jim，她也不知道怎么办，只是不停地说“那真的太傻了”。

  
Jim看到Matha因为他的故事而哭泣，但是过了今天，或者明天，Matha就会因为新的故事而忘掉Kirk舰长和Spock的故事，她也许会为了新的爱情故事而微笑，而落泪。

  
而Jim也想等到自己的那一天。

  
一个新的故事。一个新的开始。

 

* * *

  
一次宿命的顿悟。一份圣诞前夕的奇迹。

  
约克郡的圣诞降雪因为被推开的酒吧门而卷了进来。Matha瞪大眼睛，就在此刻，当那个瓦肯人风尘仆仆地向他们走来，向他走来，Matha无比渴望那不是她的幻想。

  
也许她只是摄入了过多的酒精和伤感。但此刻她不愿意承认那是幻觉。

  
那不该是幻觉。

  
“Kirk舰长，”Spock微微弯腰，在金发的男人耳边温柔呼唤，“Jim.”

  
Jim在停顿片刻之后惊愕地抬起头，“……Spock？你怎么在这里？出了什么意外？你没大碍？你的眼睛怎么了！”

  
Matha想要为此而哭上一回。如果Spock仍然伤害Jim，那整个象限的生物都不会再原谅他。

  
“我没事，”Spock蹲下身，让自己的视线与Jim平视，他捉住Jim触碰他眼角淤青的手，“我去问了McCoy医生你在哪里。然后我就马上赶来了。我十分庆幸你没有离开，没有和别人离开。”

  
Jim一阵晕眩，“可、可是……新瓦肯……T'Pring……你离开了。”

  
Spock发出一声懊悔的低吼，“……我不能够，我无法，我没有办法和别人链接。即使失去了你的链接，我亦无法忍受别人。我不该在和自我的斗争的时候迁怒于你。而你仍然如此关心我。Jim……我……我唯一的奢求就是你的原谅。” 他几乎不敢看向Jim的眼睛，而是胆怯地躲避着。当他彻底放下所有坚持，他就完全变成了Jim所独有的。而Jim……他知道自己不值得拥有对方。

  
Jim看向Spock的胆怯的目光让Spock为之心碎，“这么说是你认输了？所以你不会再轻易和我说什么‘结束’？”

  
Spock在亲吻Jim之前坦言，“不是我放弃了什么。而是我战胜了理智。是你战胜了我的，而那就是永恒的胜利。”

  
“只要你不离开我。”

  
“Jim，我已经说了永远。”

  
Matha在他们离开的时候也希望这意味着某种只有他们两个人才明白的宇宙终极逻辑。

 

_fin._


End file.
